


Byakuran's Guide to Screwing with the World

by Shinokomi_Sakuya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinokomi_Sakuya/pseuds/Shinokomi_Sakuya
Summary: This is my own work from Wattpad, and it is originally from there, so the updates there will be faster than the updates here.Title: Byakuran's guide to screwing with the worldSummary:Of all the world's he knows and lived this, was not one of them. Oh well, might as well have fun with it, and maybe drive the world to the brink of insanity. Those poor poor souls of the world would not know what hit them.OrWhat happens if we throw a certain white-haired megalomaniac from khr to the marvel universe.
Relationships: Byakuran/Irie Shouichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: Light leisure reads for amusement(anime crossovers)





	1. Byakuran

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Forlorn_Storyteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forlorn_Storyteller/gifts).



> I dedicate this story to Forlorn_Storyteller! Who have written the story 'Marshmallow Megalomaniac in Hero World' and 'the Vigilante boss and his failed retirement plan' in AO3! I really recommend these stories if you're into crossovers! And to Forlorn_Storyteller(if you are reading this), hope you enjoy this story!
> 
> Anyway, this fanfic has a BL pairing. Namely Byakuran and Shoichi. Don't like don't read. I do not write smut though so it's only fluff. 
> 
> Khr and Avengers do not belong to me. If it did I would have paired Byakuran and Shoichi together. And some of the characters would not have died in endgame. 
> 
> Just for your information, I'm from Malaysia so I'm not exactly familiar with the area education system.
> 
> I'm curious, why are Wattpad books in truyen.net? Is it linked to Wattpad? Can someone tell me in the comments?

**_I decided to post my work here on AO3! The updates here will be slower than the one in Wattpad though since it's easier to write in Wattpad than here._ **

**_Anyway, enjoy~_ **

_Of all the world's he had known and lived, this... was not one of them. Oh well, might as well have fun screwing with it, and maybe drive the world to the brink of insanity. Those poor poor souls of this world would not know what hit them._

Byakuran woke up with his mind in a haze. It took him a few seconds to make sure that his mind did not black out, then another few seconds to take in his surroundings.

A hospital he concluded, in an infant's body no less. Did he get cursed? No, that was not possible. After all, Tsunayoshi did stop checker face(or whatever his name was) so that was not possible. After a few minutes of contemplation, he found the answer to his predicament.

As to why he took soo long to find the answer, he blamed it on the fact that he had an infant's body and the fact that he was already nodding off despite his best efforts to stay awake.

Well, no use fighting too hard. With that thought in mind and the information he has inferred, which was the fact that he was reincarnated, he relaxed and let nature take its course.

_____________________________________

Byakuran was one year old now. Unlike usual kids of his age, and of course most of the idiotic adults, he was well aware of the circumstances of the world as well as the situation he is in.

An orphan in a world that discriminates people called mutants and inhumans with superpowers similar yet different from the worlds he had seen, he mused to himself.

Just because those 'herbivores', so he quotes from a certain Vongola cloud, does not have extraordinary powers, they had to make those born with them feel like their existence itself is a calamity of epic proportions and they do not deserve to live because they don't 'follow the herd'.

Or in Byakuran's words, the ones in power are terrified and jealous of the mutants and inhumans abilities and wants to take control of that power for their own gains.

Which is quite idiotic if you asked him.

He also blames those irrational mutants and inhumans for making things worse as well as those insufferable government who are too narrow minded and lust for control.

Don't they know the more they wish to control something the worse the situation will evolve into? Seriously, how can such idiotic people lead even a small organisation!? Or a country in this case!

They can't even think rationally and had based their actions mostly on their emotions. How are they leader material!? He definitely wouldn't appoint them as his generals even if you offered him the world, that's for sure.

Byakuran himself on the other hand can afford to do things based off his mood as he has the knowledge and power of the various parallel worlds in his hands. So, it is totally justified that he can do whatever he wants on a whim.

But even with that, he knows how to have his subordinates carry out his orders. Although not to the letter as he gives a free reign on how those under him wants to act upon his orders, he does give them a simple base line to follow.

After all, his funeral wreath are quite willful and does not follow his orders just because he have full control over them. Then again, he himself does not like to do things by the book. Not only will he happily fling the book to kingdom comes, he will even gladly shred the book to atoms if one allows him to.

And as one of his parallel self have said and he quote, 'the sky didn’t own the cloud, storm and the rain… they’re just there you know?'

Therefore, full control is not the answer as different people require different methods of keeping them in line. Meaning you need to give more freedom to some than others...

Furthermore, they(which is the government is the parallel world he had just found) were also hypocrites if he had just based this on his observation and things that he had heard up until now.

For example, not everyone with extraordinary powers is like Magneto and crew who wants a world where mutants reign superior or something, and yet they had created some sort of a propaganda that depict those with such abilities as a hazard even though they had some of them recruited in a government organization named SHIELD.

But that's just from his observation, he's currently unable to go meet them, unfortunately, for his current body does not allow such level of infiltration _yet_ , that will have to be fixed after he has gained enough strength to move and control this new body of his.

Fortunately for him, rapid mitosis of cells that occurs during infancy have proved to be useful at this stage. In 5 years time(or less, depending on his mood), he'll be ready to screw with the world again.

Honestly though, most of the population here are just poor sods with narrow minds. Oh well, it works in his favour anyways, as it makes it all the more fun and worth while to turn this world upside down while having front row seats to enjoying the reactions of its residents.

Anyway, where was he? Control, government... Oh yeah, most of this world's population's narrow mindedness.

So, as he was saying, unless the ones with special abilities had a stroke of luck meeting someone with an unusual mindset or they themselves have an unusual and resilient mindset. Or they were lucky enough to be born in a family with does not see them or their abilities as a plague and will even encourage them. Or even have the chance to go to a school with people that has powers just like them.

They will be easily tempted to join some kind of supervillian club.

Well, unless you're Byakuran and has a whole load of experience and knowledge from his parallel selfs. Okay, enough with the rants. Now comes the important part of having fun screwing with the world.

Unfortunately though, he has absolutely no idea what to do in this world. Oh well, first thing's first, gain enough strength to at least run and have some basic fighting skills(which could be considered advance for most of the residence of this world) in the muscle memory of this new body of his.

After all, it would be unprofessional if someone like him who aims to turn the world upside down yet cannot control his own body well and ends up being detained by SHIELD. That wouldn't be fun now would it?

Byakuran led out a chuckle which turned into a cackle. (Well, similar to one, as this body does not allow anything that terrifying to be made. In fact, the cackle seemed almost cute... if you ignore the crazy eyes he's making.) Oh, he was so going to enjoy this world~

_____________________________________

Byakuran is three years old. Thus, the orphanage decided that it was time to send him to a kindergarten. Not that he would ever need it, after all, albeit his body age in this world, he still had the mind of an adult.

Not to mention his numerous memories of his parallel self. He was also a genius in his own rights too, because not just anyone can be a megalomaniac that reign control over the world just to satisfy his boredom.

Then again, in a few of the worlds, his parallel self's boredom was satisfied by a cute Sho-chan...

Maybe I should find this world's Sho-chan. Yup, let's make that as one of the goals of this life. And that was the decision that made this world's Irie Shoichi to fall in the palms of Byakuran. (Cue fujoshi screaming)

He was so not going to play 'trying to take over the world' again, because playing that really takes its toll on his sanity, not that he was complaining as it was fun and entertaining, but playing it again would just be too droll and predictable.

So he wants to switch things up a little by doing something that non of his parallel selfs have done before. But where shall he start? He wants to do something big and amusing that's for one.

_Let's start with_ _listing what I don't like about the society of anything of that matter of this world... Hmm~ The technology is boring for one, then there's the hypocritical government. The government..._

His indifferent look turned into a mischievous one. With his lips curving upwards a little and his eyes narrowing dangerously, he popped a marshmallow from who knows where into his mouth.

_Oh, this is going to be fun~_

"Ian! Eating in class is prohibited!"

"Kay!"

But first, he'll act as though as he is an obedient child.

And that thought was the start of the government's biggest headache in the years to come.

**_So... Author-chan here with another story! I was inspired by the stories Forlorn_Storyteller had written in from_ ** **_AO3_ ** **_. There are really addicting to read. I for one have re-read '_ ** **_Marshmellow_ ** **_megalomaniac in hero world' 5 times at this point._ **

_**Word count: 1545 words.** _


	2. The mysterious 'angel'

**_Haha, more like demon, and the most insane one at that. Anyways, author-chan is here with another chapter courtesy of my birthday! Gyahahahaha! ^ω^_ **

**_Please help to point out any typos or spelling mistakes! Thanks you!_ **

Byakuran is four years old when he was adopted by a nice and _perfectly_ normal family -well, as normal as one get when your whole family are otakus- in New York who had taken a liking to his white and fluffy hair that makes him look like an anime character, which had amused him to no end.

They were also celebrating the fact that he looks like someone with albinism despite being unaffected by the said hereditary disease.

In response to that, he gave his new family the most innocent-like smile he had ever done since he had arrived in this world, which was one of the easiest thing to do if you were stuck in a four years old body.

After all, no one would expect a four years old being a megalomaniac from a parallel universe who aims to turn the world upside down and inside up just for amusement.

"What's your name, sweetie?" That was the father by the way.

"Ian. Ian Hummings." Apparently that was his given name when he was at the orphanage.

"Ian... Hmm... That suits you very much." There's definitely a 'but' at the end. He clearly does not like it. Maybe he should answer a 'really!' happily just to put the poor guy in a spot.

"Seriously, what are you doing, going in circles with a kid. Just get to the point!" Sarah, the man's wife exclaimed while knocking her husband's head.

The wife then turned to Byakuran and grin.

"Your hair looks like the colour of white orchids. How would you like the nickname Byakuran! Meaning hundred orchids." She clapped her hands. "Yosh, it's decided!"

"You just wanted to have a kid with Japanese name, didn't you!?" Pete, the husband whined. "I was also going to name him a Japanese name!"

"Oh hush you. Don't think I don't know that you were going to name him Shiroiran because his hair looks like white orchids. It's a horrible name!"

"Like yours is any better!"

Both the childish parents' head snapped to Byakuran's direction. "Which name did you like the most!" They say great minds think alike, but it seems in this case it would be childish minds think alike.

"I like the name Byakuran!" Of course he would choose his previous name. He was not stupid. Since a great opportunity comes knocking to give him back his original name, he would naturally grab it tightly and never let go.

Furthermore, the wife seems more like the head of the household instead of the husband, so pleasing her is a bonus.

As expected, she looks smug.

"See, what did I tell you!"

Pete mummers incomprehensible words to himself in dissatisfaction while drawing circles on the floor, shrouded with a cloud of gloom. Not that anybody cares. In fact, his kids are even laughing at his misfortune. Poor guy, Byakuran thought in amusement. Well, it keeps him entertained anyways.

______________________________________

 _Apparently, aliens exists in this world._ So the 5 year old Byakuran thought. This was an... educating finding, though quite irritating. He just experienced his first anime convention in this world and the aliens just had to ruin it.

Not that he minded it much, after all, it's not everyday something more bemusing than anime has decided to throw itself on his doorstep. So willingly might he add.

Since they are being so enthusiastic to hand him his belated congratulatory gifts on being reincarnated, then it's would be quite _rude_ of him to not accept it with as much enthusiasm as them now, wouldn't it?

Furthermore, he has quite a convenient cosplay to work with; Riku from No Game No Life the movie donned with a dirty brown cloak. Such convenient outfit for such an occasion. He also 'borrowed' a kitsune mask as am extra precaution.

It would be a bummer if the government finds out his civilian identity so easily, now wouldn't it? Not that he minded.

Now to get to the spot where all the action is taking place...

Byakuran then _unintentionally_ let go of his new mother's hand and slipped passed the crowd to a somewhat isolated place, namely, the toilet, while keeping his hood up.

It was the perfect place as nobody would be insane enough to hide in a toilet when aliens are crashing buildings all over the place and destroying the foundations of said buildings, which Byakuran doesn't mind because those buildings needed a makeover anyways. Because for a society with the government having relatively advanced technology, the technology of its civilians are _majorly_ underdeveloped.

To the ex-boss of the Gesso Family, this was kinda unacceptable as even the lowest rank of his famiglia has at least some of the technology the current government are restricting it's civilians. The main point is... there is no hoverboard. Seriously! They have a flying ship-like thing called the Helicarier but they could not make a hoverboard!

This is an insult to the former head of the Gesso Famiglia.

So therefore it's totally justified that those buildings should be in rubble and as long as those horrible looking leviathan do not touch a brick of his house (or anything that he deemed his), he will not have much a problem with the person who commanded them.

Byakuran was kind just like that.

After Byakuran climbed out the window with his small bag (big for him though) of marshmallows tucked under his arm, he proceeded to fly to the eye of the storm, which in this case was near the Stark Tower.

On the way, he met a stray leviathan who welcomed his arrival with a blast of laser (how welcoming) of which he negates with a white applause and crippled it with a white finger then proceeded to happily received his reward which came in the form of the horribly colored hoverboard.

He will have to make do with this for now.

And so, Byakuran continued his devastating march towards the main battlefield, which he thought of as an overly exaggerated theme park.

Leviathan came one after another to stop his mini parade but was sent kissing the ground one after another. (Author-chan: RIP: may you rest in pieces. Haha.)

As Byakuran continued his unhindered march while munching on a marshmallow, the Avengers were freaking out due to an 'unknown enhanced' on the field.

"Seriously, what the f*ck is going on today!" Started the billionaire. "It's like some almighty being decided to label today as 'screw all logic's day! Or week... Whatever!"

"Language Stark."

"Like seriously, first we found out that Norse gods are real, then we have an alien invasion and as if that wasn't enough, a kid shows up and thrashes said aliens like it's nothing! A kid!"

"Stark... You're kidding, right?" The World War II hero probed.

"Er... Cap, he's not. Enhanced just walked passed me and his body size indicates that the child is not more than 7 years old." Hawkeye replied while running towards the direction of the tower.

"How did you know it's a boy?" Widow inquired, also moving towards the Stark Tower.

"...he came up to me and asked if I had any marshmallows."

The intercom was silent for a few second.

"Marshmallows." Repeated Tony.

"Yes. Marshmallows..."

**_That's all folks for this chapter! I hope you liked it. Constructive criticism is mostly welcomed. So please do put some comments._ **

_**Ps: I got an A2 in my 1119 in SPM... Gah! The teacher my essay was sent to must be lacking language humor! Idiot of a teacher. Who employed that crap! FYI, I did not use short forms of words at all. I doubt my grammar is the problem. So, therefore the teacher employed was crap.** _

_**Word count:** _ _**1326** _ _**words.** _


	3. Screwing with the Government

**_Sakuya here with another chapter courtesy of my semester break. I'm finally in college. Yay._ **

**_Anyway, c_ ** _**an someone give me some ideas on the title. It feels a bit out and uninteresting.** _

"What!" Fury screamed. "Are you implying that a powerful male enhanced, no older than 7, is in the field! What is he doing there!? How is he even there!? No, in the first place, why is he _leisurely_ strolling there!? With a bag of marshmallows of all things! Why a bag of marshmallows!?"

The all so egoistic stark. "That's what I said!"

"Um... Sir, he just sprouted wings... _w_ _hite_ wings, and is flying towards Stark Tower." Steve hesitantly gave his two cents on the situation.

"Great. Just _great_. Now we just need to have him say that he's an angel that came from heaven to assist mankind now, don't we?" As expected of our resident master of furious sarcasm, Director Fury. He doesn't play around.

"Director! The enhanced just went into a sweet shop near my position..." The black widow paused for a moment before continuing. "He's carrying out an old couple trapped in there and two bags of... _marshmallows_ _?_ "

"..."

An eerie silence washed over the coms.

"Seriously, marshmallows again!? He really needs to see a nutritionist if that's all he eats. Doesn't he know that marshmallows are full of sugar and can give him diabetes! Who are his guardians I need a word with them! Jarvis. Help me look for kids with similar height as that kid. I don't care if it's school records of medical records. Just identify them and place them in a new file. Bet that Mr. Pirate wants them too."

"Wow, Stark is nagging over a kid. The world must be ending." Clint remarked.

"Technically, it is. Now stop your chit chat and get your ass in there to prevent it!" Fury fumed.

"Aye, aye captain. Jeez, no need to blow your top, your hair might fall off."

"I'm bald Stark."

"...dully noted," Tony replied, remembering that the director indeed dis not have any hair.

Fury massage his temples, feeling drained.

"Romanov, situation update." When he did not hear an answer he called again. "Romanov!"

"Their wounds... He's healing their wounds!" Natasha replied, snapping out of her daze(though she will never admit it as it is an insult to someone with her level of ability)

"Furthermore, the injuries that he healed are not just minor scratches... From what I can see, the husband had a metal of about 3cm in diameter pieced from his back to his front. I estimated that it's near his lungs or else he would be dead by now. Also, his shoulders dislocated and his head is injured... Severity is unknown."

Clint whistled while Tony was in his 'genius mode', giving comments on how great it would be if they can replicate that energy signature to heal wounds. Bla bla bla.

"...Sir, the kid is throwing a tantrum." Widow suddenly reports sounding exasperated and worn out as if a few minutes watching the Mare sky's attics had wear her down more so than the god of mischief's temper tantrum.

"A what now!?" Fury says in a monotonous voice, but if heard closely, one can hear the disbelief as well as annoyance laced in his voice.

"A tantr-" Her words went unspoken as a loud shout was heard from the boy she was stalking.

"Seriously! If I catch the one who did this, I'll make sure to traumatise him so badly that even Tsunayoshi's counselling will not help, before I let him go!" Byakuran held his head in frustration. "Gah! That was my favourite marshmallow shop! I'm definitely complaining to Sho-chan when I catch hold of him!"

 ** _At_** **_the_** **_SHIELD headquarters_**

"Seriously! If I catch the one who did this, I'll make sure to traumatise him so badly that Tsunayoshi's counselling will not help, before I let him go!" An angry kid's voice was heard through one of the tech in the helicarrier before a jittery agent came barrelling into the room through the automatic doors.

"Di-director Fury! The council is asking for you!" A nervous sounding redhead with glasses informed the one-eyed pirate-looking man as he rushed into the main control centre.

Maria Hills hushed the stuttering man as knowing Fury's current mood, the poor man will be taking a lecture from Fury himself.

"Gah! That was my favourite marshmallow shop! I'm definitely complaining to Sho-chan when I catch hold of him!"

With that sentence, the overly nervous man dropped his files.

"Byakuran-sama?" The man muttered in a daze then proceeded to have a nervous breakdown while clutching his head in pain.

Fury's head snapped to the panicking man.

"Speak agent, do you know him!"

Shoichi, who was already in his early twenties froze on the spot. "Ye-Yes! N-No! Maybe..."

"Which is it, dammit!"

Irie looked like he was about to cry. "I-I heard his voice before in a dream, sir..." Shoichi replied, his voice going softer at each word spoken.

"A dream." Fury deadpan.

"We-Well, he has a much deeper voice, but somehow I got the feeling that it is him..." Shoichi whispers while keeping his head down and tucked in.

His reply was met with a stare.

"I... I could try and ta-talk to him..." Irie had tears at the edges of his eyes and looked as if he was going to bolt out the door, then and there.   
(Author-chan: Kyaa! I'm literally fangirling right now as I type this! ≧∇≦)

"...let him speak to the enhanced, Romanov"

"...affirmative," was heard from the other side.

Shoichi cautiously inched towards Fury which made the director even more irritated. But before he started reprimanding the poor engineer, Byakuran's voice spoke.

"So~ What did I do the gain the pleasure and attention of the most famed government **dogs**."

Fury almost snapped before he caught himself and glared at the nervous wreak of an engineer before motioning him to start talking.

"Er... Um... Are you Bya-Byakuran-sama...?"

Silence ensures for a few seconds before a thud was heard from the coms.

A low incomprehensible murmur was heard, followed by a dark chuckle which slowly evolved into a hysterical laughter before it stops completely.

"To think that today was my lucky day! _Hahaha~_ First an alien invasion came to my doorstep to entertain me, then Sho-chan threw himself to me with bows and ribbons and all that!"

Shoichi had a shiver run down his spine while the resident agents went stiff as they held their body in place to refrain themselves from taking a step back, or in the case of those seated, tumbling backwards from their chair.

"Hahaha! Best day ever!" The mental case at the other side of the coms (Tony's words, not mine) paused before continuing. "You are not allowed to run away now Sho-chan~ If you do... I will not mind trying to destroy a world again, _ne_ ~"

~ _ **Let's go back a few moments now should we?~**_

Byakuran unamused. He really wants to throw a tantrum despite his mentality as an adult. So he did. After all, his body age was still a 5 year old, and Sho-chan was not here to reprimand him. And boy was that satisfying.

His latest victim however was not so fortunate... The leviathan was hit by a crowbar multiple times and even in its death, the assailant did not spare it.

Despite having blood of the said leviathan flying everywhere, there weren't any blood on Byakuran's cloak or anywhere on him.

After having vented his anger, Byakuran decided to make his intentions known to the all so few spectators nearby (which consisted of the couple he saved as well as the person hiding nearby, and maybe the recipients at the other side of their communication device).

"Seriously! If I catch the one who did this, I'll make sure to traumatise him so badly that Tsunayoshi's counselling will not help, before I let him go!" Oh, he was soo going teach that person a lesson on messing with what was his.

He was definitely going to do that... _**Definitely**_!

"Gah! That was my favourite marshmallow shop! I'm definitely complaining to Sho-chan when I catch hold of him!"

He felt the person in hiding's stare intensified around the corner of the opposite shop lot.

Tilting his head towards that direction, he stared back with narrowed eyes. His lips slowly curved up at the edges while his eyes glinted with a slight crazed look.

_Hehehe~ Looks like someone willingly send themselves to be my additional frustration bag~ How nice~_

Byakuran however, was quite startled when the redhead walked decisively towards his direction. Not that he'll show it on his face.

"Our director wants a word with you." The redhead informed while handing over her coms.

Byakuran took it without any hesitations and placed it in his ear, all the while having a relaxed smile on his face.

"So~ What did I do the gain the pleasure and attention of the most famed government **dogs**."

A short moment of silence came as if mourning the fate of the mortal at the other end of the coms before a stuttering mess of a reply came.

"Er... Um... Are you Bya-Byakuran-sama...?"

Byakuran froze. The coms in his hand that were long forgotten, slipped from his fingers and landed on the road, bouncing off the ground a few times before slowly coming to a complete stop. His eyes slowly widen and his lips trembled.

_The Sho-chan in this world remembers him! Or at least had memories of him._

Were the first thought that went through his mind.

Byakuran let out a low cackle before it evolved into a full blown crazed laughter. He was very ecstatic.

Three entertaining events today, how can he not be? He went to his first anime convention ever, an alien invasion sprung up to 'willingly' entertain him and finally he found Sho-chan, who apparently has memories of him!

Letting out a sigh he muttered to himself, "To think that today was my lucky day! Hahahaha... First an alien invasion came to my doorstep to entertain me, then Sho-chan threw himself to me with bows and ribbons and all that! Hahaha!"

He was not going to say he went to an anime convention, that would be giving away his game and ruining his fun. So giving away that free tip was a big no no for him, unless he was feeling generous.

As he was having his euphoric moment, the agent beside his had a guarded stance, as if ready to knock him out at a moment's notice. _Rude._

Anyways, what's next on his to do list after he found Sho-chan? Right... threaten him. Because everybody knows that the next action his Sho-chan will take is definitely fleeing from Byakuran.

Therefore, a threat was well needed to ensure that Sho-chan did not go MIA.Because knowing him, after catching wind of a somewhat insane (according to human standards, not Byakuran's) kid, that had decided to actively hound him, he would no doubt decide to run as far as his body could take him.

So he reiterate his point, the threat was obviously needed.

"You are not allowed to run away now Sho-chan~ If you do... I will not mind trying to destroy a world again... _ne~_ "

_**That's all folks for this update! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I was reading it.** _

_**Word count:** _ _**1930** _ _**words.** _

_**Votes please** _


	4. Annihilation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually update on Wattpad when it's my semester break. My long semester is 14 weeks while my short semester is 7 weeks. I have two long semesters and one short semester. I may also post a chapter on Wattpad when it's my birthday or my sister's birthday. Within the semester there will be a mid sem break so i will post on that week too. 
> 
> So kinda minimum, I will post 8 chapters in a year.
> 
> So far I have wrote till chapter 16, of which 14, 15, 16 is unpublished. Someone give me some ideas for chapter 17 pls, got a bit of a writer's block there. And Tsuna will not appear anytime soon so don't include that.

**_So... Byakuran will be OP! Hahahahahahahaha! Because the world will be tilting to his whims._ ** **_Btw, the person in the photo is hot! Guess where is he from._ **

**_(You may ignore my author's note here because this only applies if you are reading through Wattpad)_ **

Fury narrowed his eyes at the recently discovered psychotic enhanced kid's statement. It sounded impossible, yet achievable if one could harness the almost limitless energy the tesseract could offer. 

  
But that was theoretically impossible, or so Fury hoped, as even SHIELD has not found a way to do as such, despite the multiple attempts at doing so.

Though, looking at the way the kid has just strolled through a battlefield with nothing but a medieval cloak and a fox(?) mask, for whatever reason that the sane could not comprehend, and sending aliens flying here and there without breaking a sweat, had Fury speculating that the boy's power was nowhere near it's limit, most likely just scratching the surface.

Aside from giving him a massive headache, the thought of an unaffiliated enhanced that powerful had made him wary.

Not to mention the kids just said that he would 'destroy a world' so casually as if the millions of the world's population's deaths did not enter his eyes. That one statement the psychotic kid had casually uttered had just placed this 'Byakuran' as one of the most dangerous enhanced on the earth, if not _the_ most dangerous enhanced.

Fury was quite hopeful though, if they could pull such a powerful enhance on their side, the battles they world face in the future would not have this much civilian casualties.

Let's just hope that the enhanced will not be the one creating casualties...

After getting his thoughts straight he turned his attention to the still-in-a-daze 'Sho-chan' beside him.

"Agent... Are his words true?" The director cautiously probed.

Part of Fury hopes it's not, but knowing his luck, the answer would be the other way round of what he had hoped for, just because the world loves to give one Nicholas Joseph"Nick" Fury a pounding headache.

Actually, the world might as well be happily counting how much headache it could bring Fury in his lifetime.

Receiving no response from the agent his words were directed at, he turned to see the said agent still happily in his own world and cut off from the rest, obviously running from the reality in front of him.

So the words Nicholas has uttered to the daydreaming agent has clearly went in from one ear and out the other as the man his words were directed to was too lost in his own thoughts.

When the jumpy man calmed down enough to reign in his emotions, he glared at the source of Byakuran's voice with an indignant what-have-I-done-to-deserve-this look on his face and then back to Fury with a pleading can-I-go(flee)-now look, all the while trying to find an escape route, eyes darting from the vents to the door and then back to the other agents in the room.

Yup, definitely trying to find a way to escape the tense room... again. It was easy to see so. Not that he was bragging.

He was as easy to read as an opened book, too easy, which made Fury both thankful yet annoyed.

Thankful for he did not need to probe too much to get his answer for the agent's reaction is all he needs to confirm his speculations, annoyed because that is below the standard of facial expression control an agent should have.

 _Damn_ _it_ , who is the one who trained this guy! He'd better run because Fury is going to spit flames all over him the moment this crap is over.

_____________________________________

  
**_Back to Byakuran_ **

A faint "Agent... Are his words true?" was heard from the coms 'given' to him (because Byakuran decided that he is not going to return it to the lady with the red hair who tightly clenching her fist).

Byakuran waited for a few seconds with mirth dancing in his eyes before dropping the bomb.

"By the way~" A ruthless glint flashed across his eyes, "If Sho-chan is hurt in any way..." Byakuran's lips curved even more while looking up towards the direction of the portal, and as if talking about the weather he commented, "I wonder what will happen if the portal grew bigger?"

On the other side of the coms Fury asked again, growing more impatient, "Agent Irie, your opinion on this matter."

Irie Shoichi who had calmed down enough to go into his commander mode, "There is quite a high possibility for Byakuran-sa -I mean the enhanced called 'Byakuran' to do that as his powers are mostly related to space, but there is also a high possibility that he will use up most of his powers for that to happen."

Just for fun Byakuran decided to interrupt, "Aww, treating me like a stranger now? You hurt me Sho-chan~ And here I am, trying to keep you out of harms way."

Ignoring the Mare user, Fury continued, "Estimated additional diameter?"

"About less than 1km, sir."

Just as Fury was about to give a sigh of relieve of the fact that the portal would not widen anymore than a kilometer if they do encounter a worst case scenario, Byakuran's voice came through the coms again.

"Ara, ara. Didn't you forget something Sho-chan~ That law applies only if there is a trinisette system working~ But, if there isn't one..."

Irie's eyes widen as realisation hit him like a truck, "...then the harmonisation factor of the sky is the only thing that applies..."

" _Ding, ding._ Bingo~"

" _Shit_ "

______________________________________

"Temporarily cut the connection with the assailant." Fury ordered. 

"Yes, sir."

"Aww." Byakuran whined from the other side is the coms before he was cut off.

A snarky voice suddenly come from the coms, "Wait, wait, wait. Is no one seriously going to comment on that? Hello? Anybody?" But was ignored in favour of mulling over the context of the conversation. 

Fury glanced at Shoichi and said, "I expect a full debrief over the context of your conversation,"

"Yes, sir!"

  
Rubbing his temples, Fury was about to calm down his agitated state when another agent scrambled into the room.

"Director Fury, the council just send a statement that they are sending a nuke to the battlefield now..."

"What!"

Sometimes, Fury wonders if what Stark said was accurate, that the world is finding it amusing to screw him over and over this week.

"Actually, that might be true..."

Fury was definitely not going to admit that he unintentionally blurted out his thoughts, so he maintained a straight face and acted as if it was his intentions to say that out loud and bullshitted his way through by switching topics.

"You are to give me a full written report on everything you know on the enhanced named Byakuran later too. Also, I appoint you as my temporary secretary, you are to report to me until further notice. "

Irie looked as if he was going to cry for the umpteenth time as Fury stomped towards the council meeting.

______________________________________

**_B_ ** **_ack with Byakuran~_ **

Defeating the leviathans was easy enough. Too easy. The only difficulty in this game was the immerse amount of those scaleless lizards. Wait, no, scaleless lizards 100 times, no, 1000 times cuter than them! Those are just... just some horribly messed up science experiment.

Byakuran knows for a fact because the energy signature the leviathans produce has the same feeling as that overly patriotic nutcase. (Ha! And people say that _he_ is the nutcase.)

Now, how to get rid of the leviathans without wasting too much time...

He could always use a black hole to get rid of them as it is related to space(Hurray to the absence of the trinisette system), but he has not experimented on how much power he should theoretically use. If it's too little it would not have much of an effect, if it's too much the whole earth could get swallowed in it...

Well isn't this a pain in the ass.

Haha, who cares. As long as he start with minimal energy, it would not engulf the whole earth anyway, probably...

Wow, he is really out of practice if he couldn't even estimate the level of devastation his powers will cause.

Hopefully, he finished this fast, within two minutes preferably. This is going to be quite a challenge.

Not that he dislikes the challenge but he had to go back to his interesting family or they would suspect something and the thought of it makes Byakuran frown in annoyance.

Well, there's always the possibility of them looking at him with shinning bright eyes that shows their eagerness for mysteries. 

Hahaha, he is soo not going to deal with that...

_**That's all folks! Hope you like it! Comment on it please! And happy semester break to me! 🎉🎉🎉** _


	5. Aftermath

_**It's study break, which means another chapter from one of my works. So, enjoy!** _

_**Btw, one of my favorite author in fanfiction.net seems to have her work translated to another language to a website that makes someone pay money if they want to read it, without her/his permission.** _

_**If any of this situation occurs to you, you may sue the website. And tell me how it went. Because I like interesting things** _

It's been months since the now dubbed, 'Citauri Incident' by him, of which Byakuran has been titled as the 'Dark Angel' for the stunt he pulled with the black hole at the said incident.

He looked _awesome_. Or so that's what Byakuran thought when he rewatched the whole event caught by phones that belonged to people who has zero self preservation skill.

"Byakuran! It's time for school."

He was opting whether to ignore that reminder or just suffer the six and a half hours interacting with idiotic teachers and insufferable children he has to call classmates.

A second call from his sister however, had him resigning to his fate for the next unsavoury hours of the day.

He'll vent it on the organisation named SHIELD later.

___________________________________

"Three months! It's been three months and you still have not found this individual called Byakuran!" Fury screamed at a few unfortunate agents at work.

  
"...sir, there's a possiblity that he might have teleportation or invisibility abilities. We have checked all CCTVs in the city that did not get destroyed as well as the satellite imagery but we could not find where he went after that incident."

Fury cast a questioning glance at the skittish man bedside him, of which the man noticed and meekly mumbled, "He didn't have any those in that dream."

  
Tony, who was in the room at that time, chirped happily, "Maybe you all are thinking in the wrong direction."

With a tone like that, Fury knows that the egoistic billionaire has found something. So he raised an eyebrow, signaling for Stark to continue.

Stark pouted before finally relenting and showing what he had found.

"Jarvis, open the file 'Little Marshmallow Angel' for me please." Tony asked while plopping himself on a spinning chair.

Clint, who have just entered the room, has his lips curved up in amusement as he plopped down beside Tony.

As Clint raised his head to look at the holographic images, he saw a face that looked like an anime character. Beside that face was the character's short information.

Name: Riku  
Anime: No game no life  
Additional information: Game addict

Clint, "???"

Everyone else, "???"

"Stark, what is this?" Fury asked slowly.

Acting innocent, Tony replied, "It's an anime character. What else could it be?"

Fury was not amused but Clint was, which led to a snort of laughter escaping from him. Tony just knew how to push Fury's buttons yet have enough of an advantage to not allow the director to kick him out of the room... Well, not until he said his piece.

"This," Tony started while gesturing at the clothing of the anime character, "is what our unknown was wearing."

The people in the room made a peculiar face, but did not interrupt- they wanted to see where this is going.

With glee, Tony started speaking slowly just to make the scene more dramatic, "On the day of the appearance of our unsub-"

"Please don't play detective with me Stark and go straight to the point."

"-an interesting event was on..."

"Stark!"

"Fine, fine. Long story short, there was an anime convention in Manhattan few blocks away from the main battlefield. Are you happy now?"

"Yes, very."

"So, what you're saying is that the unknown enhanced is someone who either participated or planning to participate in that very anime convention..." Clint summarised.

"Yup."

Looking at the billionaire's smiling face which seems downright mischievous, Fury probed, "You're hiding something aren't you."

With the confidence and arrogance of a shameless person Tony answered, "Of course!"

Fury was debating whether to ignore that statement or to throw a file to that irritating face. He was opting for the latter but thought otherwise of it as other than releasing his anger, it does not have any other uses other than giving the genius an excuse to retreat to his abode.

Then again, even without a file to his face, the tin man would not disclose anything he does not want to disclose.

Feeling a looming disaster in that stare of Fury's, Tony promptly decided to make a hasty retreat.

"Well that's all folks. I have a date for the next few months with my workshop, so I bid thee adieu." He gave a mock bow before gliding to the door in moments.

___________________________________

**A few hours before Tony's visit to SHIELD**

The bell rang, signaling that it was time for recess. Byakuran begrudgingly let his nagging classmate that he reluctantly call friend, to drag him to the canteen. As in, literally drag him to the canteen.

  
He suspects that his dense friend is a mutant.

There is just no way that a 5 years old, without any prior training, can drag another 5 year old. Even if they can, it would take quite an effort, unlike the relaxed, smiling face of his kidnapper. He even put five bricks in his bag just to make things difficult, although his efforts were in vain.

Byakuran pouted. Next time he would just hide in the high tech tunnels that he made in the school; it would be a waste to not use them, even though he had just casually created it because he was bored.

And because the thought of suddenly disappearing and appearing like a certain sadistic tutor seems like a tempting idea

As he was being dragged to the lady serving food, something caught his ear. 

  
"Did you hear, Tony Stark is going to visit the school for a talk!"

"Oh yeah, the science exhibition, right?"

"Yup! Let's go there since the classes after recess are cancelled!" The girl named Jennifer or Jenny as she likes to be called pulled her friend Catherine or Cathy to the exhibition hall, which honestly it's just the school hall.

As to why Byakuran knows their names, well, their his classmates. In addition, he grouped with them in art class, so it was not a surprise that he is acquaintance with them. Not to mention they are noisy. They are literally the noisiest in class... Well Jennifer is, Catherine usually just listens.

"Oh my God! I totally forgotten about it!"

Oh, great. Now he has to get dragged there too - because one thing you should know about Knox is his obsession with Iron Man.

Screw using his secret tunnels next time, he was going into them the minute finds a chance to get out of the brute's hold without arousing suspicions.

____________________________________

One should know that Tony's a genius. It's just impossible to not know, considering that he literally flaunts it everywhere that either he or money can reach.

So when a white haired male who got dragged, in a literal sense, into the exhibition hall, albeit in disinterest with a hint of scheming, it just sends his curious mind into over drive. Children of the age of 5 should not look like that.

  
As Tony glanced at the albino's right hand he noticed something familiar. Too familiar...

He watched as the kid opens the bag of marshmallow, grab a handful of the spongy cluster of sugar that should _not_ be a 5 years old kid's lunch and proceeded to stuff them in his mouth as if the marshmallow owes him a million dollars.

He links it to a certain albino on that 'fateful' day...

The similarities are uncanny which makes Tony feel proud of his luck. It's not everyday that an enhance he is finding drops to his lap so easily. Furthermore, one that has been avoiding even _his_ radar.

He has to thank Pepper later.

___________________________________

Byakuran is not happy. He had used all kinds of excuses to get away from that meathead but was all in vain. He wondered if it was fine to just kick the boy hard enough for him let go of Byakuran for a split second so Byakuran could bolt away, but that would be hard to do without arousing suspicions.

After all, every one knows that Knox is one of the strongest person in school, but what they do not know is that Byakuran could just fling that so called one is the strongest away without breaking a sweat. Although, that thought was tempting, it would definitely break his persona that he had patiently cultivated, and that is a big no no for him.

And that brings him back to square one, how to get out without arousing suspicion. How troublesome...

Ara, he seem to have caught his foster family's habit of disliking troublesome matters. Byakuran wonders if he would be infected by their enthusiasm too due time. That's quite an interesting topic to mull about, considering his bleak situation.

A sharp fanboy squeel awoken him from his musing.

"Oh my God! Tony Stark is looking at me! And he's walking towards this direction! He's waving! He's waving! Byakuran look!"

As Knox turn towards where Byakuran should have been, he found that it was void of any human presence. This caused him to stare blankly for a few seconds, unable to comprehend the fact that his best friend had ditched him.

"Byakuran, that's an odd name."

A voice commented in a joking tone.

Snapping out of his dazed state Knox stuttered his words out, "Th-that, well... I, umm. He-hello Mr. Stark-"

"Tony," the billionaire interject.

"Ah, I'm so sorry Mr. Stark- I mean Mr. Tony. I mean-"

"So, tell me about this Byakuran." Tony interjected again to ensure that the conversation does not drag on any longer than it should have.

"Oh. We-well, Byakuran is his nickname that his parents gave him. His real name is Ian. And can I get your autograph Mr. Stark-" Knox ranted.

Tony stopped him before he started his rant again, gave the stuttering mess an autograph and proceeded to flee the scene as the meathead was admiring the autograph. 

He has an unknown to track down after all~

_**Thanks for reading! Please comment! It's does not matter what you comment, I just want comments!!!** _

_**Word count: 1735 words.** _


	6. Chapter 6: First wreath

_**Holiday= Chapter from one is my fanfiction!!! Enjoy!** _

Staring at the egoistic tin man in his secret hideout is not a pleasant experience for Byakuran. Then again, it's his fault for halfheartedly programming his firewall system in the first place, so he should not be surprised that one of the greatest minds of this world would crack it so easily.

Not to mention, programming is one of his worse subjects...

"Quite a nice place you've got here. I don't suppose you built this for world domination." Tony commented.

This incited a glint of amusement from Byakuran.

"Sure, why not." Byakuran drawled with a thoughtful face, which caused the billionaire to stiffen visibly.

They stayed in that state for a few moments; Byakuran not willing to say anything, least he gave his intentions away; Tony not saying anything, least he gave in to his mild panic attack.

It was quite an odd scene, really. One big and one small human, who honestly should have their minds switched, were having a tolerance contest. Just that, the one with the upper hand seems to be the younger looking one.

"Pfft... Hahahahahahaha! I can't believe you fell for that!!!"

Scratch that, both were equally childish.

And that was how the two geniuses met...

___________________________________

  
**Back to the present** **which is a few months after meeting** **(Because it seems like the sane thing to do)**

"Hey, Byakuran." Tony called out from his working bench. Of which, Byakuran had hummed in response.

  
It's been a 'few' days since the two have met each other, and although Byakuran does not want anything to do with the egoistic asshole who barged into his hideout, he simply could not resist the temptation of causing distress through the genius mechanic. Not to mention the laugh Byakuran got when he saw how Tony caused a certain director to almost blow up.

He simply _have_ to keep this entertaining creature around, else he would regret it.

So, here they are. A newly assigned intern with his supposedly 'mentor', working on their own separate projects.

"This part seems to not be able to function properly. Any suggestions?"

Byakuran took one glance and said, "The wiring is wrong." And went back to his work.

Tony looked back at his work and introduced his palms to his face, wondering how he missed that.

"You know, you should really take a nap." Byakuran suggested.

Tony looked betrayed.

"Least you blow something up." Byakuran thoughtfully added.

Tony faked gasps, "Me? Blowing things up!? I would never-"

An explosion, which Byakuran thoughtful blocked for Tony with an energy shield, was heard. This caused Tony to shut his mouth with an audible snap.

Silence engulfed the clutter filled workshop, that is until Tony, as always, decides to break that.

"Nap?" Tony probed.

Byakuran raised an eyebrow.

Tony pouted but relented, dragging his unwilling body to the makeshift bed that Byakuran prepared. 

___________________________________

Something's up with Tony, Bruce can just feel it. Not only has Bruce's self-proclaimed science buddy had not asked him to help out in the workshop that often anymore, he also had blocked everybody in the tower from accessing his workshop. 

And the firewalls, do not let Bruce get started on the firewalls. It's a nightmare, as you would see from Fury's agent's reactions. 

This is because Tony's firewall does not only block intruders. Oh no, for it has an even greater purpose... To prank people!!! 

Yes, you have not seen wrong, it is exactly that purpose.

The first time Fury tried to break into the billionaire's security, all that greeted the jump scare. 

As we all know, agents are mostly trained to react first, think later. This life saving reaction has now backfired, as the term 'cost saving' was never implemented into the agent's training. Thus, the hacker agent's first reaction when he saw the screaming banshee on the screen was to punch the computer.

"..."

"..."

Fury was livid. He yelled for the next agent to try hacking the billionaire's firewall and make sure to 'Bloody hell, don't destroy anything again'.

They were all ready for a jump scare again the moment the agent started hacking Tony's defence system. What they received was an irritating song that goes Nyan Nyan Nyan. 

Fury was about to flip.

That's not all, as the song progressed a few seconds, the banshee came out again screaming which caused those who were paying attention to the screen to stumble backwards, and a few unlucky ones who were sitting, to crash backwards. Some with less control over their reactions even screamed along with the banshee which scared even more agents in the room.

Fury immediately blew his top, subsequently yelling at every single agent in the room.

Even Hawkeye who was just minding his own business, was not spared. The only one who got off scot-free was Bruce, and that was because Fury would not like to have to deal with a big, green and rather destructive mentally three years old right now.

All in all, the attempt was a disaster that will go down in the history of SHIELD. 

  
Fury was so not going live this down.

__________________________________

On the other side of the spectrum was the harbingers of mischief, who were tumbling in laughter. It was not hard to see why, with the all surveillance cameras on helicarrier hacked by not one, but two geniuses, any event that happens on the helicarrier, does not stay in the helicarrier. 

Let us pray for 2 seconds for the past, present, and would be victims of these two devils in angel's clothing, shall we.

_________________________________

**P** **resent**

  
As Bruce was walking down the corridor, he heard an explosion. Being the worrywart he was, he rushed down to the lab (or what Tony called a workshop) only to have Jarvis tell him that Tony was fine.

Which raised many questions in Bruce's heart. How was a person even fine with an explosion of that scale!? The explosion shook almost the whole Avengers tower, how was Tony even fine? It was not logical unless there was a variable, in this case, an enhanced, which helped Tony shield the effect of the explosion. Or someone had hacked into Jarvis. Or Tony developed a new shielding device. Bruce hoped it was the third one, because the first two only makes things more complicated.

  
Thus, Bruce tried to reason with Jarvis to help him persuade Tony to let him into the lab. He was determined to find answers no matter how long it takes.

Surprisingly, it wasn't long before the door to the lab opened. Bruce was dumbfounded for a moment.

Everything looked normal except for that fact that the whole workshop looked a bit charred (not that it bothered the owner, much to the distress of Bruce) and there is a matress in the workshop! No, a futon would be more accurate to describe it. That's not all, instead of Pepper, Tony was making the bed! Bruce somehow feels that the sun might rise from the west tomorrow...

"What... are you doing?"

Tony raised an eyebrow in annoyance, "What do _you_ think I'm doing?"

"... arranging a mattress?"

Tony proceeded to sulk, "No, I'm taking a nap."

Bruce really thinks that the sun will rise from the west. There is just no way that Stark will take a nap in the middle of his work unless forced.

"Jarvis, send Brucie Bear out. And dim the lights after that."

With that Bruce was hustled out of the lab in record time as Tony pulled the blanket to himself and hugged the 180cm tall Teddy bear that Bruce did _not_ notice was there.

He wonders how he had missed a stuffed toy of that size, right in front of him.

_____________________________________

As Bruce was hustled out, from a blind spot, a silhouette of a kid was seen. He stride towards Tony, and from his petite hand that have been cupped on the billionaire's head, soft glowing white flames reached out, ridding the alcoholic of nightmares and lulling him into a deep sleep before disappearing. 

Byakuran smiled in satisfaction. It would not do if his toy was broken after all.

**_That's all for now folks._** _**The next chapter timeline would be set in Avengers: Age of Ultron.**_

_**Words count: 1380 words.** _


	7. Chapter 7: Mist of chaos

_**I saw this on Facebook and was grinning from ear to ear.** _

**_Btw, I_ ** **_dedicate this chapter to those who helped me on my college project! I also thank_ ** **_ANightToRemember11 for her comment on how to progress this story!_ **

_The timeline may be a bit messed up but whatever._

Sitting on a branch while enjoying the chaos happening beneath him was arguably one of Byakuran's favorite pastime, especially if the chaos include guns, explosions and screams. Ah, what a perfect way to start summer.

Byakuran is now 8 years old, and despite missing a few interesting events that was recounted to him by his 'mentor', since he was pulled away by his family with the excuse of outdoor family bonding (it ended up a hilarious disaster, which was the reason why Byakuran had enjoyed it), he still managed to get front row seats for others. For example, the appearance of the dark elves.

Has he mentioned that he had managed to sneak two dark elf corpse out of the battlefield, right under the nose of the self proclaimed God of Thunder. It is now in his underground 'headquarters' that has been expanded to his house. Well... what's left of it anyway.

It's not his fault that most of his material was used up. It's because a certain billionaire has gave him almost unlimited access to his lab and resources (aside from marshmallows) that he can be more creative with his experiments which caused his supply to decrease.

Maybe he should have grabbed a third corpse.

Aside from that, what he found from the corpse was interesting, as in, none-of-his-other-selfs-has-discovered-it type of interesting.

It might be because there is no resource of this kind in the other parallel worlds, but let's just leave it at that.

Anyway, Byakuran discovered that the flesh of the dark elves (his first unofficial wreath complained that 'How on Earth does these things not disgust you?', which he promptly ignored) seem to have a special compound, and when extracted after mixing some types of chemicals in a specific order, will produce a solid that can conduct flames (Byakuran also ignored that his wreath's blanched when he heard that the 'pretty gems' were made from alien flesh).

However, it could not be used to create A grade rings and above, but a grade B ring was also okay. Since it's not for him but for his lightning, it should work just fine.

And this is the reason why his limited material, which is the corpse, have been decreasing at an absurd pace. It's because, when trying to extract the compound, numerous trail and errors have been made, some causing explosions which he had very much enjoyed.

None of his past selfs were chemists, so explosions were normal since he had just started to be acquaintance in this field. ("No, they're not" shouted a hysteric mechanic while repairing his suit.)

The toxic residues on the other hand, were used to coat some hidden weapons that he made in his free time (just because he thought it was cooler to fight with them instead of using his powers). As usual, he blames his family. They had, after all, pulled him into reading a manhua called Douluo Dalu which he had very much enjoyed. Thus, he became so tempted into making those so called hidden weapons that he actually made them. The lethality is barely his minimum standard though.

Then again, it's only a prototype he made to sate his cravings.

Continuing with the present situation, there seems to be some problems with this base, meaning that somehow the combat staffs here are useless at combat. Absolutely useless. If that happens in his Millefiore, he would rather tear down his organisation and build it back from scratch than to retain such rubbish.

As the battle continues, two teenages(?) appeared.

He guessed that they are the 'results' of the Hydra base that the Avengers are attacking. Not bad.

However, he would only hire them as his wreath's lackeys as their combat ability as well as experience is almost non-existent. Furthermore, where is the coordination between fighters of the same organisation!? Where is the strategy!? Why is that person flying head first into battle!?

Oh, now he's flying out of the battle~

Ah, the joy of explosions. How wonderful it would be if the whole base could just explode. Wouldn't that be spectacular~

Byakuran wonders if he had been influenced by the Explosion Sect that he had just joined in the webnovel app... Nah. He had always loved explosions, it's just that the sect made him more addicted to it. Yup, that's all.

___________________________________

Well, this is a mess... Honestly, Byakuran was in a mood for a normal vacation for once and what happened? A flying island, that's what happened!

Then again, it's his fault that he agreed to it when his family proposed a vacation to Sokovia just because it seemed like an amusing choice.

He wondered if Tsunayoshi's luck of crashing into head first the source of chaos despite not wanting to get involved, has rubbed off on him. If that's the case, then should he feel happy it irritated? 

Byakuran feels that it's hard to decide. 

On one hand, it means that many interesting things will come his way; on the other hand, it feels weird that it is not him orchestrating an event like this.

Oh well, just enjoy what comes and decide on the aftermath later. For now, he's going to check out the two familiar energy signature that he has just found. But before that, he has to slip away from his family first.

_________________________________

Within the shadows of the crumbling buildings, there was an odd pair of kids silently watching the pandemonium that was occurring. There is not a shread terror in their expression, in fact, they look quite at peace with this situation.

The younger one of the twins whispered too the older one with uncertainty in her voice, "Mukuro-sama, there is a familiar energy signature around this area."

"Kufufufu, indeed Nagi."

As the chaos continues, two normal-looking beggers seemed to be at peace with the world, which caused the scene to look odd. However, the most odd thing about this scene is that not of the robots seemed to even notice them. As the robots continued to chase after the defenceless civilians, the two continued huddling together, holding a fresh basket of vegetables that they had managed to steal from the market with all the chaos happening while slowly eating the them. It was bliss, well, at least for them. 

As for the rest of the world... It was not their problem anyway.

_**Haha! How do you like that! Please comment! I love reading them!** _

**_Word count: 1136 words._ **


	8. Chapter 8: Mist of chaos (part 2)

_**Let's stay happy and healthy at these dark times!!! Malaysia is on lockdown for two weeks so... Enjoy!!!** _

_**Btw, comments please, cause I'm bored.** _

"Cap. I'm sensing some life signs near you at around 3 o'clock. Two kids huddling together under the debris. There seemed to be something in their hands that looks like a basket..." The words 'and seemed to be eating without a care' was stuck in Tony's mouth.

Why does he have a sudden sense of déjà vu about this scene?

"On it." was the reply from Steve.

As Tony was continuing to take out the robots sent by Ultron, Steve's voice was heard through the coms again. "Tony, where are the kids?"

Tony blinked a few times, "They're right in front of you?" 

Even Tony became confused at the situation as he rushed towards Steve's direction and saw the same scene... There was nothing there!

"Kufufufu. Oya, it seems that the sky mare ring user has opened your flame circuit~" Mukuro commented lightly a his voice echoed in the space around the Avengers. He then slowly appeared, hugging Chrome in a protective manner, the tip of his mouth curving upwards. However, his eyes had a hostile glint and his body shifted to a battle-ready stand, not towards Tony, but towards Steve who is not privy to their secrets.

  
What Mukuro doesn't know is that he is misunderstanding something. After all, it's not a surprise that he would assume that Byakuran has already have a basic rundown on all the basics of flames to Tony. Unfortunately, this was not the case as Byakuran seems to have thrown almost all logic out of the window since there is nothing restricting him anymore. No Millefiore, no trinisette and no adult responsibility. Banzai for him!

Therefore, they were in an odd stalemate for a few seconds, that is, until a robot sent by Ultron started firing at them, in which Steve blocked with his shield. The robot however, continued to speed towards them without stopping.

Mukuro sighed before a trident appeared in his hands. Before the two Avengers could utter the words 'What the hell!?', Mukuro stepped in front of Chrome with the character in his right eye changing to '一', and tapped the bottom of his trident on the ground. Illusions of lava erupting from the ground appeared before their very eyes, with one of them blasting a hole through the robot. Steve and Tony froze as they watched the odd kid's display of power, and Clint, who was late to the scene immediately became vigilant.

After a while, the pits sprouting lava disappeared with the only evidence of their existence being the robot with a hole in it's chest.

As the three Avengers stared at the heterochromatic eyed mist with caution. The little kid in rags however, was looking at them in contempt, which left them nonplussed and unable to make heads or tails of the fact that a kid, no older than three, is looking at them like they were a bunch of show monkeys

As they looked on, they noticed that the bearing and the way the little kid held himself. It was not one of a begger's but that of a noble's and a warrior's. Furthermore, as Tony had previously screamed in his mind, _that is not how a kid that age should look!!!_

Despite the situation, the mechanic somehow felt that he should focus on lessening the damages caused by Ultron first. Those two kids probably will not initiate the attack, judging by the way they had acted before Tony and Steve had found them. So, pouring all of his attention to defeat Ultron was the priority.

The rest however, had different ideas.

"Who are you?" Clint demanded. "Do you know Loki?" He pressured as his grip on his bow tightened and the string was pulled to the limit.

"Kufufufu," At this scene, Mukuro tried to cover his laughter but in vain, and he even burst out laughing, "Kuhahahahaha!" 

Clint and Steve were even more on guard, if that was even possible.

Mukuro then tilted his head towards Chrome and said haughtily, "Na, Nagi~ I wonder how long has it been... since someone had dared to even threaten me." 

Chrome took one look at him and flicked his forehead harshly, destroying the tense atmosphere in an instant. 

Holding his throbbing forehead, Mukuro blinks questioningly at Chrome, "Nagi?"

  
"Bossu once said not to kill unless necessary." Chrome states earnestly.

Mukuro obligates, reluctantly. (No, he did not pout! Absolutely not!)

The Avengers were confused at whether they should be relief at that statement or not.

The tension continues to lessen however, it was brought back with one seemingly harmless greeting, "Ah, konichiwa, Byakuran-san. How long have you been standing there?"

The three scrooges -I mean, Avengers, flipped their heads to where the girl was looking at. Lo and behold, Byakuran with his fox mask standing there, munching on rice crackers with a pouting expression that does _not_ suit the image of an overpowered entity.

Byakuran, noticing their gazes asked, "Do you have marshmallows? I'm out of them."

"..."

Again with the marshmallows!? 

Clint and Steve really wanted the day to end and just have a nice, relaxing bubble bath when they get home. 

As if sensing their emotion, Byakuran offered offhandedly, "I can solve the situation for you right now for something in exchange."

Tony, who was trying to shut down the robots Ultron's controlling, relied on habit to answer, "A year of marshmallows."

"Nope, not this time drama queen." 

The mechanic cringe after he realised what he had uttered. He nervously peeked at Steve's and Clint's expression. As expected, they were looking at him in disbelief. 

"You've been contacting this guy the whole time and did not inform us about it!?" Clint yelled.

"Hey, it's not my fault that SHIELD's mode of operation would definitely scared him away." Tony defended.

Byakuran interrupted them before they could continue roasting each other; they could do it later anyway.

"Girls, girls." Byakuran started, clapping his hands rhythmically. Which caused him to earn glares from both of the arguing men. Clint was just about to open his mouth when a force prevented him and Steve from speaking or moving.

Satisfied at the results, Byakuran asked Tony, "The price for the exchange is that you become one of my wreath. Will you accept?"

Mukuro narrowed his eyes and probed, "Your previous wreath will not reincarnate in this world?" he deducted.

"Hahaha. As expected from someone who managed to infiltrate my headquarters. You are certainly resourceful." Byakuran chirped happily.

Clint listened intently, making sure to memorise the content of their conversation for further reference and investigation.

Byakuran, glancing back at Tony, he asked again, "So, your choice is? Just for your information, the longer you take the more lives are-"

"I agree."

Smiling Byakuran answered, "Good. I would hate to lose someone I have my eyes on for a long time after all~"

Fingers danced in the air and suddenly, the gravity seemed to stop working as it should. As Byakuran commanded, the island slowly floated down whole all of Ultron's robots and even Ultron himself was captured.

"I've distorted the space around Ultron. He can no longer switch bodies." Byakuran stated as he handed them over to Tony.

"I didn't know space powers could do that!" Tony complained.

"Well, now you know." Byakuran answered.

"But-" Tony started.

However, he was interrupted by Ultron. "What have you done!!! This was not supposed to end like this! This is not-" 

Byakuran directly silenced the whole space around Ultron and like a cranky kid, who did not get what he wanted for Christmas, he snided, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I don't care." He then turned to the rest of the Avengers who have arrived at the scene and ordered. "Hurry up and deal with him so that I can continue playing a 'normal' holiday with my parents." And get his marshmallows that his parents had confiscated as it was almost snack time.

Clint and Steve who were release from Byakuran's pressure, hurried to join the other Avengers. They were all looking at Byakuran warily. 

"Hah," Byakuran sigh in exasperation. "I've definitely been cursed by Tsunayoshi's luck. How else would you explain this situation where no one listens when I talk." 

Chrome placed her hand near her mouth and giggled, "You've changed Byakuran-san. That's good. I like it."

"Kufufu, I guess it's indeed nicer that your psychotic tendency has calmed down quite a fair bit." Mukuro agreed. At the very least, it means that Byakuran will annoy him less.

The Avengers and the twins blanched. 

Clint said in disbelief, " _This,_ " Clint pointed at all of Byakuran. "This is what you refer to as a person who's psychotic tendency has calmed down.

Chrome and Mukuro looked at each other, then at Byakuran, and finally, stared at the Avengers in confusion whole nodding their heads. To be more precise, Chrome was honestly confused at their reactions while Mukuro copied Chrome's reaction just because he finds that the reactions of the Avengers were really amusing. Poor poor Avengers, one mentally psychotic person was already to much to handle, but now they have two on their hands. 

We should all mourn for the sanity of the world for two seconds.

_**Word count: 1557 words.** _


	9. Chapter 9: The clueless wreath

_**Just to clear things up, Byakuran and all of them that are coming are from the same universe. However, since Tsuna is not here yet, Byakuran plans to play to his hearts content in the Marvel Universe.** _

_**Another thing is that I'll be expanding the** _ _**khr** _ _**universe beyond its original plot to suit my needs.** _

**_This chapter was supposed to be published after my exam, but I accidentally pressed publish... lucky you..._ **

_**Oh well got two more in stock 😋** _

_**So... Enjoy^^~** _

By no means that Chrome and Mukuro, had followed the Avengers back just because they wanted to eat some Japanese cuisine. Nope, definitely not the case. It was definitely done to gather more information on a organisation who might be a threat to them (the fact that a group like this can threaten them remains debatable). If everything fails then there's still the option of escaping. After all, the twin mist of the Vongola may be unable to beat the all Avengers if they attacked as a whole unit, considering their current state, but escaping them was not a problem.

"What does this thing do anyway?" Tony asked while holding the lightning element ring that he had received from Byakuran like it was a piece of rotten fish.

Mukuro and Chrome paused the multiplayer game they were playing on the Stark tablet that Tony had lended them.

"It's a flame conduction ring, it helps you manifest your flame outside your body. You can think of it as a game's starter pack item, which helps you have an easier time getting used to the controls." Chrome explained.

"Kufufufu, something tells me that Byakuran had used an... interesting... material to substitute the original flame conduction gem." Mukuro commented.

One had to know that each Vongola members are geniuses in their own fields, so it's not a surprise that Mukuro excels in investigation.

Tony looked disgusted, "Please don't remind me..."

The rest of them looked at Tony with interest since Bruce had made a preliminary scan of the material of the ring, but nothing came up, indicating that the gem was a newly discovered compound...

__________________________________

"Ahahahahahahahaha! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Poor Tony, because of the secrets he hold, he was pulled into a tickle fest, with him being the only victim of it.

Then again, the only person responsible for the tickle fest is Mukuro and his illusions. So... should this even be called a tickle fest?

Quicksilver who could not keep his curiosity to himself finally blurted, "How did you do that? That... The... Well vines appearing thingy... or whatever that is."

Ignoring the poor sod, "Well? Ready to admit?" Mukuro asked for the umpteen time.

Honestly, the rest of the Avengers were indecisive, whether to help Tony or to satisfy their curiosity.

"Fine! Ahahahahaha! I will tell! Please sto- Haha!" 

Mukuro stopped tickling Tony, but had his illusions on standby. Head motioning for Tony to continue. 

Tony clutched the side of his stomach while glaring at his offender, and made a last attempt to divert them from the topic at hands, "Don't regret it later."

Mukuro raised a brow, "I wouldn't even blink when someone's internal organs fall out in front of me. I doubt that your internal conflict is of my concern."

Steve looked at Mukuro in horror while Bruce looked at him with pity. The rest just felt disturbed by that statement.

Tony procrastinated for a few seconds, mouth opening and closing like he did not know where to start. If one had looked from afar, they would think that he is trying to speak goldfish.

In the end he gave a _fuck it all before_ yelling, "He used the corpse of the dark elves he collected! As for the specifics, I have no idea. Nope. Not a clue. Don't even want to know. Lalala I can't hear anything." Tony ranted while pacing around the Avenjet.

  
"He did what, man of iron!?"

"Hou~ That indeed is interesting..." Mukuro fell into contemplation.

The Avengers gave a face that said _what?_ for the umpteen time that day.

"I beseech you to inform me of the whereabouts of this foul creature!!!" Thor thundered.

"Like I said pointbreak, I've tried a few times but everytime his base shifts. And I have no idea where it's location is as most of the time, he finds me, not the other way around. Besides, why are you so worked up on a corpse." Tony stresses his half-truth again and stealthily switched the topic.

"Because!" Thor racked his mind on how to go about this, "Because Odin has decreed that all dark elves corpse are to be burned to ashes. He does not wish to see this foul being walk the Earth again in any form whatsoever."

Chrome who was quiet all along asked, "Did his base looked white and have some mosses growing out of some holes?"

Tony asked in astonishment, "How did you know?"

Chrome and Mukuro communicated through their eyes. Mukuro then smirked, "Shoichi's model."

Natasha, who was driving the air craft, felt that the name was oddly familiar... But just as she was about to grasp it, she comes out blank. Shoichi... Shoichi...

"Irie Shoichi!" Clint yelled in excitement, interrupting Natasha's line of thoughts, but at the same time, answering her internal question. "No wonder I had heard that name before!"

"The new guy that have been assigned to my lab? What does he have to do with all this?" Bruce questioned. He vividly recalls that Fury had dragged the poor nerd around, in the name of being his 'secretary' (not that he had any aptitude on that, if Bruce's first impression on him was a faceplant to the floor, had anything to say about it).

"Hou~ This is interesting..." Mukuro drawled. It is indeed interesting to the male mist user as his impression of Shoichi, after Tsunayoshi had forgiven Byakuran and reconciled with him, was someone who would rush to Byakuran's side, nag at him then help him achieve whatever he wanted to. At one point, Mukuro even had a feeling that they became lovers!

Therefore, a development like this can only mean a few things; either Shoichi had rejected him like he did in his last life (yes, he did investigate that) or that Shoichi has amnesia.

The first one has a lot of loopholes in it, as he is sure that the first thing that Shoichi would do if he saw Byakuran, is to throw himself into Byakuran's arms as there are no obligations that binds them anymore. Furthermore, judging by Byakuran's stance in this situation, he seems to be more than happy to have Shoichi back into his life... despite him wanting to play a game of cat and mouse with Irie before that happens.

So the second option it is!

But before running into conclusions, a good investigator (even a psychotic one) needs evidence for his deduction.

And what better way to get evidence than to visit the subject himself~

_**That's all folks! Comment please! Cause I'm bored... And comments are entertaining to read!\\(^^)/** _

_**Word count: 1183 words.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Rough estimates of the time I published the chapters:
> 
> Published on wattpad 20 March 2019
> 
> Second chapter on 23 March 2019
> 
> Third chapter on 19th May 2019
> 
> Forth chapter on 11 Sept 2019
> 
> Fifth chapter on 26 October 2019
> 
> 6th chapter on 23 December 2019
> 
> 7th chapter on 23 February 2020
> 
> 8th chapter on 20 March 2020
> 
> 9th chapter on 2 May 2020
> 
> 10th chapter on 24 July 2020
> 
> 11th chapter on 8 November 2020
> 
> 12th chapter on 10 December 2020
> 
> 13th chapter on 1st January 2021
> 
> Note to self: Started this story on 2019


End file.
